quranconnectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Surah Ya-Sin - Yasin
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[36.1]]) Ya Seen. ([[36.2]]) I swear by the Quran full of wisdom ([[36.3]]) Most surely you are one of the apostles ([[36.4]]) On a right way. ([[36.5]]) A revelation of the Mighty, the Merciful. ([[36.6]]) That you may warn a people whose fathers were not warned, so they are heedless. ([[36.7]]) Certainly the word has proved true of most of them, so they do not believe. ([[36.8]]) Surely We have placed chains on their necks, and these reach up to their chins, so they have their heads raised aloft. ([[36.9]]) And We have made before them a barrier and a barrier behind them, then We have covered them over so that they do not see. ([[36.10]]) And it is alike to them whether you warn them or warn them not: they do not believe. ([[36.11]]) You can only warn him who follows the reminder and fears the Beneficent God in secret; so announce to him forgiveness and an honorable reward. ([[36.12]]) Surely We give life to the dead, and We write down what they have sent before and their footprints, and We have recorded everything in a clear writing. ([[36.13]]) And set out to them an example of the people of the town, when the messengers came to it. ([[36.14]]) When We sent to them two, they rejected both of them, then We strengthened (them) with a third, so they said: Surely we are messengers to you. ([[36.15]]) They said: You are naught but mortals like ourselves, nor has the Beneficent God revealed anything; you only lie. ([[36.16]]) They said: Our Lord knows that we are most surely messengers to you. ([[36.17]]) And nothing devolves on us but a clear deliverance (of the message). ([[36.18]]) They said: Surely we augur evil from you; if you do not desist, we will certainly stone you, and there shall certainly afflict vou a painful chastisement from us. ([[36.19]]) They said: Your evil fortune is with you; what! if you are reminded! Nay, you are an extravagant people. ([[36.20]]) And from the remote part of the city there came a man running, he said: O my people! follow the messengers; ([[36.21]]) Follow him who does not ask you for reward, and they are the followers of the right course; ([[36.22]]) And what reason have I that I should not serve Him Who brought me into existence? And to Him you shall be brought back; ([[36.23]]) What! shall I take besides Him gods whose intercession, If the Beneficent God should desire to afflict me with a harm, shall not avail me aught, nor shall they be able to deliver me? ([[36.24]]) In that case I shall most surely be in clear error: ([[36.25]]) Surely I believe in your Lord, therefore hear me. ([[36.26]]) It was said: Enter the garden. He said: O would that my people had known ([[36.27]]) Of that on account of which my Lord has forgiven me and made me of the honored ones! ([[36.28]]) And We did not send down upon his people after him any hosts from heaven, nor do We ever send down. ([[36.29]]) It was naught but a single cry, and lo! they were still. ([[36.30]]) Alas for the servants! there comes not to them an apostle but they mock at him. ([[36.31]]) Do they not consider how many of the generations have We destroyed before them, because they do not turn to them? ([[36.32]]) And all of them shall surely be brought before Us. ([[36.33]]) And a sign to them is the dead earth: We give life to it and bring forth from it grain SQ they eat of it. ([[36.34]]) And We make therein gardens of palms and grapevines and We make springs to flow forth in it, ([[36.35]]) That they may eat of the fruit thereof, and their hands did not make it; will they not then be grateful? ([[36.36]]) Glory be to Him Who created pairs of all things, of what the earth grows, and of their kind and of what they do not know. ([[36.37]]) And a sign to them is the night: We draw forth from it the day, then lo! they are in the dark; ([[36.38]]) And the sun runs on to a term appointed for it; that is the ordinance of the Mighty, the Knowing. ([[36.39]]) And (as for) the moon, We have ordained for it stages till it becomes again as an old dry palm branch. ([[36.40]]) Neither is it allowable to the sun that it should overtake the moon, nor can the night outstrip the day; and all float on in a sphere. ([[36.41]]) And a sign to them is that We bear their offspring in the laden ship. ([[36.42]]) And We have created for them the like of it, what they will ride on. ([[36.43]]) And if We please, We can drown them, then there shall be no succorer for them, nor shall they be rescued ([[36.44]]) But (by) mercy from Us and for enjoyment till a time. ([[36.45]]) And when it is said to them: Guard against what is before you and what is behind you, that mercy may be had on you. ([[36.46]]) And there comes not to them a communication of the communications of their Lord but they turn aside from it. ([[36.47]]) And when it is said to them: Spend out of what Allah has given you, those who disbelieve say to those who believe: Shall we feed him whom, if Allah please, He could feed? You are in naught but clear error. ([[36.48]]) And they say: When will this threat come to pass, if you are truthful? ([[36.49]]) They wait not for aught but a single cry which will overtake them while they yet contend with one another. ([[36.50]]) So they shall not be able to make a bequest, nor shall they return to their families. ([[36.51]]) And the trumpet shall be blown, when lo ! from their graves they shall hasten on to their Lord. ([[36.52]]) They shall say: O woe to us! who has raised us up from our sleeping-place? This is what the Beneficent God promised and the apostles told the truth. ([[36.53]]) There would be naught but a single cry, when lo ! they shall all be brought before Us; ([[36.54]]) So this day no soul shall be dealt with unjustly in the least; and you shall not be rewarded aught but that which you did. ([[36.55]]) Surely the dwellers of the garden shall on that day be in an occupation quite happy. ([[36.56]]) They and their wives shall be in shades, reclining on raised couches. ([[36.57]]) They shall have fruits therein, and they shall have whatever they desire. ([[36.58]]) Peace: a word from a Merciful Lord. ([[36.59]]) And get aside today, O guilty ones! ([[36.60]]) Did I not charge you, O children of Adam ! that you should not serve the Shaitan? Surely he is your open enemy, ([[36.61]]) And that you should serve Me; this is the right way. ([[36.62]]) And certainly he led astray numerous people from among you. What! could you not then understand? ([[36.63]]) This is the hell with which you were threatened. ([[36.64]]) Enter into it this day because you disbelieved. ([[36.65]]) On that day We will set a seal upon their mouths, and their hands shall speak to Us, and their feet shall bear witness of what they earned. ([[36.66]]) And if We please We would certainly put out their eyes, then they would run about groping for the way, but how should they see? ([[36.67]]) And if We please We would surely transform them in their place, then they would not be able to go on, nor will they return. ([[36.68]]) And whomsoever We cause to live long, We reduce (him) to an abject state in constitution; do they not then understand? ([[36.69]]) And We have not taught him poetry, nor is it meet for him; it is nothing but a reminder and a plain Quran, ([[36.70]]) That it may warn him who would have life, and (that) the word may prove true against the unbelievers. ([[36.71]]) Do they not see that We have created cattle for them, out of what Our hands have wrought, so they are their masters? ([[36.72]]) And We have subjected them to them, so some of them they have to ride upon, and some of them they eat. ([[36.73]]) And therein they have advantages and drinks; will they not then be grateful? ([[36.74]]) And they have taken gods besides Allah that they may be helped. ([[36.75]]) (But) they shall not be able to assist them, and they shall be a host brought up before them. ([[36.76]]) Therefore let not their speech grieve you; surely We know what they do in secret and what they do openly. ([[36.77]]) Does not man see that We have created him from the small seed? Then lo! he is an open disputant. ([[36.78]]) And he strikes out a likeness for Us and forgets his own creation. Says he: Who will give life to the bones when they are rotten? ([[36.79]]) Say: He will give life to them Who brought them into existence at first, and He is cognizant of all creation ([[36.80]]) He Who has made for you the fire (to burn) from the green tree, so that with it you kindle (fire). ([[36.81]]) Is not He Who created the heavens and the earth able to create the like of them? Yea! and He is the Creator (of all), the Knower. ([[36.82]]) His command, when He intends anything, is only to say to it: Be, so it is. ([[36.83]]) Therefore glory be to Him in Whose hand is the kingdom of all things, and to Him you shall be brought back. Tafsir, Translation, Commentary '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''